


Contingency Planning... Versailles Style

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Follows 'Don't you Dare'





	Contingency Planning... Versailles Style

“Do we even have a contingency plan?”

She can’t help but roll her eyes as she glances at the other woman, noting that she is still shaking despite all the talk. 

“Helen, believe me… Versailles is almost impossible to break, relax…”

She moves to button the back of Helen’s dress, smirking a little as the woman sighs and lets her eyes close, seeming to trust her even now. Yes, she hates that Helen is still terrified that somehow she will break the room they stand in… dressed in period costume. She smoothes her own clothing and moves around Helen to check the dress is falling properly before holding out a hand. 

“Come wife…”

She speaks playfully, offering Helen silent reassurance with her smile. 

“We may as well get this part done… then we can go back to that lovely safe room with all the books… alright?”

Helen sighs, but nods. Her eyes misting slightly before she walks in step with Lucy, still mulling over the idea of ‘Wife’.


End file.
